This invention relates to a method for 3D digitization of an object, in which a plurality of camera images of the object are recorded and assembled to determine the 3D coordinates of the object.
In the 3D digitization of objects it often is necessary to record several camera images of the object. Adjacent camera images overlap each other. They can then be assembled, in particular by a matching process.